nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Underverdenen
Underverdenen er sortelvernes rige, som strækker sig under det meste af det nordlige Niraham. Selve Underverdenen består af nogle få byer, som er blevet bygget i vældige grotter for mange tusindvis af år siden, og derudover af et virvar af små og store gange, som gennemløber det meste af pladen. Historie Nimranns Riddere Nimranns Riddere var en orden af menneskelige Nimartro riddere, der som den eneste i Underverdenens historie nogensinde formåede at udslette en sortelvisk by. Indtil år 820 e.J. lå der tre sortelviske byer under menneskeriget Paraviens overflade: Vrier, Nírren og Cudraz. I år 813 begyndte Vrier og Cudraz en bitter strid med hinanden grundet uenigheder om fordelingen af territorier på overfladen, hvorfra de tre byer hentede et utal af vigtige og dyrebare resurser i form af især afgrøder og vine, som blev eksporteret til resten af Underverdenen, men også slaver, husdyr og andre goder. Vrier, som var langt den største af de tre byer, vandt krigen i år 816 og udraderede Cudraz fem ledende hus foruden store dele af byens hærstyrker. Inden Vriers ledende råd kunne få deres egne tropper i orden igen, benyttede den nordligste by, Nírren, sig dog af situationen og indledte sit eget angreb imod sin svækkede søsterby i håb om selv at gøre krav på hele den frugtbare paraviske overflade. Krigen imellem Vrier og Cudraz havde dog også kunnet mærkes på overfladen, hvorfra mange forsyninger var blevet stjålet og utallige mennesker bortført for at tjene som kødskjolde i kampene, og kun få måneder efter Vriers første sejr og Nírrens ambitiøse angreb begav en for sortelverne hidtil ukendt men talstærk fjende sig frygtløst ned i deres gange. Snart blev den paraviske Underverden hærget af et for sortelverne blændende hvidt lys, i hvis kølvand fulgte en hærstyrke på ikke mindre end 3.000 fuldt udrustede riddere, der tilsyneladende hverken kendte til frygt eller smerte. Ridderne gik målrettet imod Nírren og belejrede byen, mens Vrier hårdnakket nægtede at komme sin forræderiske nabo til hjælp. Knapt to år efter endte belejringen af Nírren endelig med byens fald. De overlevne sortelvere flygtede til Vrier i håb om at finde sikkerhed her, men Nimranns Riddere fra overfladen forfulgte dem og kastede uforfærdede hele deres styrke imod Vriers byporte. Den nye strid imellem Vrier og de menneskelige riddere varede endnu to år, mens den øvrige Underverden så passivt til. Måske ønskede den daværende Kejserinde Tzura at vise sit folk, hvordan det gik byer, som formastede sig til at kæmpe åbenlyst indbyrdes, eller måske ønskede hun ikke at regere over undersåtter, der var så svage, at de ikke selv kunne forsvare sig imod sølle mennesker. Eller måske trivedes Kejserinde Tzura blot med det kaos, som krigen medførte i dette fjerneste hjørne af hendes rige. I år 820 e.J. faldt Vrier endelig for Nimranns Ridderes angreb. I årenes løb var flygtninge piblet bort fra den hensmuldrende by i en lind strøm, og til sidst var der ikke flere forsvarer tilbage, som havde grund til at kæmpe for deres fortabte hjemby. Nimranns Riddere fik lov til at rasere de tomme bygninger, mens de sidste sortelviske indbyggere fortrak sig tilbage mod nord og vest. På daværende tidspunkt var ridderordenens medlemstal blev reduceret fra 3.000 til blot 17, og disse resterende få vendte herefter tilbage til overfladen for at blive hyldet som Paraviens befriere. Siden tabet af Paravien har hverken Kejserinde Tzura eller hendes efterfølger, den nuværende Kejserinde Izmya, ladet sine undersåtter glemme det vestlige menneskeriges frodighed eller det forsmædelige tab af Vrier, Nírren og Cudraz (som menneskene nu også får skylden for). Brænde til hadets og ihærdighedens bål kan man jo altid bruge. Borgerkrigen Da Fanabina blev tavs ved Dommedag og ikke længere besvarede sine gejstliges bønner, rettede et stort antal sortelvere i stedet deres hengivenhed imod hendes datter, Dilarna. Da Fanabina blot ét år senere atter åbenbarede sig for sine tilbedere, vendte størstedelen af konvertitterne straks tilbage til deres traditionelle tilbedelse af deres modergudinde, men ikke alle. Nogle sortelvere havde fundet en ny indsigt og mening med tilværelsen i Dilarnas lære, og de var parat til at kæmpe for deres overbevisning. For at gøre endegyldigt om med de standhaftige konvertitter erklærede Kejserinde Izmya, Fanabinas ypperstepræstinde og mest tro tjenerinde, at tilbedelsen af Dilarna var en hån imod Moderen og dermed en helligbrøde, som ville blive straffet med døden. Mange Dilarnatro blev henrettet, men atter andre nåede at flygte og søgte tilflugt i det kolde nord under Rustbjergene langt borte fra det sydlige Underverdens varme. Her grundlagde de Ny Etika, og præstinden Vizra, som var Dilarnas egen Udvalgt, udråbte sig som kejserinde af den nordlige Underverden. I tretten år udkæmpede sortelverne en blodig strid med hverandre, men i år 14 e.D. nåede borgerkrigen endelig sin afslutning. Det sortelviske folk indså, at det var på tide at genetablere orden i deres egne rækker og i stedet rette fokus imod folkets fælles fjender på Overfladen. I et sjældent tilfælde af nåde erklærede Izmya, at dersom Dilarnasortelverne vendte tilbage til folden, ville hun tillade dem fortsat at dyrke Dilarna, så længe deres tilbedelse af Datteren på intet tidspunkt kom til at overskygge Moderen. Ivrig efter atter at kunne rette sine frustrationer imod sortelvernes elviske arvefjender tog Vizra imod tilbuddet og frasagde sin kejserindetitel af det nordlige Underverden for atter at sværge troskab til Kejserinde Izmya. Sortelverne skjulte deres forsoning fra beboerne på Overfladen, som i løbet af det forgangne årti havde vænnet sig til ikke at skulle frygte for Underverdenens beboere, mens de bekrigede hinanden. Men allerede den vinter måtte et forfærdet Niraham bevidne det sortelviske folks genforening, da højkongen af de mægtige skovriger Eislonien og Santillia, selveste Aencar Keladon, mødte sit endeligt for sortelviske snigmorderes hænder. Siden forsoningen har Izmya holdt ord, og ingen Dilarnatilbeder har lidt overlast for sin tro. Vizra har ligeledes fastholdt sin underdanighed overfor kejserinden, men har måttet finde sig i oprettelsen af et Fanabinatempel i Ny Etika, hvorfra der holdes skarpt øje med den forhenværende kejserindes gøren og laden. Geografi Underverdenen rummer mange farer, hvoraf den absolut største er sortelverne. Men også adskillige andre væsener lever derned, og overfladens beboere priser sig lykkelige for, at de kun hører historier om disse bæster og aldrig har mødt nogle af dem. Den sortelviske kejserinde Izmya kalder sig for Underverdenens herskerinde, men i realiteten findes der mange gange, grotter og underjordiske søer, som ingen sortelver nogensinde har udforsket, og hvor der lever utallige væsener, som Izmya ikke har nogen som helst kontrol over. Da de fleste af dem bare er umælende bæster, gør dette ikke så meget, men også dværgenes dybeste gange i Darconien hører til Underverdenen, og dem hersker højkongen Ulathan Sortstålsøkse over. Når man rejser i Underverdenen, er det med livet som indsats, så i hele Nirahams historie er det kun én gang lykkedes en menneskelig hær, en orden ved navn Nimranns Riddere, at trænge ned i jordens indre og at udslette en af de mindre sortelviske byer, som lå der. Prisen var dog høj, og ingen har siden hen gjort forsøget igen. Storbyer og købstæder Underverdenen har fire store hovedsæder og adskillige mindre byer spredt rundt omkring. Den største af dem alle er hovedstaden Etika, som Ny Etika under Rustbjergene er opkaldt efter. Nemis er kendt for sine akademier og biblioteker, mens Kaukazil siges at være den bedste til at uddanne krigere og til at smede rustninger og våben. Alle sortelvere i Underverdenen har deres permanente bopæle i byerne, for det er livsfarligt at færdes i gangene, og jo længere tid man befinder sig der, jo større bliver risikoen for, at man kommer til at lide en smertefuld død. Der findes dog også udposter, handelsstationer og træningsfaciliteter af forskellige slags, som ligger udenfor byerne, men disse er alle beboet af tjenestefolk i funktion, som løbende skiftes ud selvom varigheden af den enkeltes ophold kan variere drastisk. Alliancer og fjendskaber Selv blandt de sortelviske huse i den samme by hersker der næsten altid bitre fjendskaber, og skjulte kampe af alle slags er hverdagskost for sortelverne. Med det sagt behøves det næppe uddybes, at sortelverne ikke har nogen alliancer med andre end sig selv, skønt de fra tid til anden slår sig sammen med grønhuderne for at have nogle kødskjolde i frontlinjen. Elverne er sortelvernes svorne fjender, men også dværgene og menneskene er mål for Underverdenens beboeres dybtfølte had og foragt. Landet Paravien står allerøverst på sortelvernes liste over menneskeriger, som skal erobres efter Eislonien og Darconien, for Nimranns Riddere fra Paravien gav engang det sortelviske folk et grimt sår, som aldrig vil blive glemt.